Cake
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: (Name) wants to do something special for her girlfriend, Jane. Will it go smoothly? Jane C. X Reader


The kids somehow beat the game, and everyone is alive.

* * *

(Name) loved her girlfriend so much, she thought she was the most greatest and loveliest woman in the world. That was why she was going to make a cake for Jane, since she knew it was her favorite dessert. The thing is though (Name) can't bake or cook, that is how and why Jane is often at (Name)'s house.

The good thing about this is that it would be a surprise for her. I mean, baking a cake isn't that hard right?

Right?

Why would there be an expression,'Easy as pie?'Surely there isn't a difference!

(Name) went through the cabinets to find one last Betty Crocker cake mix. She grabbed the ingredients, and followed to instructions.

Carefully doing everything it said it was time to crack the eggs. (Name) started to sweat, she slowly reached to her right for the eggs. She held the smooth shelled egg in her hand,"Maybe if I smash this fast...the shell won't get in the batter..."

She held the egg a few inches from the counter, within a few seconds she smashed it. A crack appeared in the middle, she placed her thumbs between the crack and pulled it apart. She closed her eyes, not daring to see what happen. Opening one, she saw that the yolk went into the bowl. She never felt so relieved before, now her confidence boosted up!

Now she can make this, without no worries!

One more egg.

she brushed off the fact that she still needed to crack one more.

(Name) grabbed it, and smashed it very hard on the edge. The yolk came out before she placed it above the bowl.

"OH CRAP"

she dropped it inside, before grabbing it again, this time the shell tore in two, then after that the same. A small three shards were in the batter, now she was hesitant of wanting to grab those pieces.

"Maybe if I smash it she won't taste it..."She grabbed the spoon and smash it into six extremely small pieces, they weren't that noticeable.

Thank gog, she did everything else right, now she need to pour the batter in the pan, and place that pan in a dangerously heated oven.

She grabbed the bowl, and tilted it over the pan. It started to glide in smoothly, but not evenly. She threw away the instructions a long time ago, after that little egg incident she just threw it away.

(Name) saw Jane make cake a lot of times, so she based this all in heart. "Does Jane spread this out..." The oven beeped.

"Welp...No time for that then."

She wore some gloves on her hands, and opened the oven and grabbed the pan with batter. She felt the heat on her face, and started to shake, she threw the pan in the oven, closed it and ran to her room.

"I miss Jane...Where the fuck is she..."

She forgot about the current events and went to her computer to reblog posts on Tumblr. Five internet minutes passed and the door was opening. It was Jane, possibly!?

"FUCK ME." She yelled, before running to the kitchen. Then her sudden fear came back to her."nope." She mumbled, then returned to her, two internet minutes passed, and Jane came in to her room."(Name)!I left you for five and half hours, and you almost burned the house down."

(Name) computer meme position was taken place,"Impossibru. It's only been seven or eight minutes."

"Were you on your computer?"

"Yes."

"(Name) you burned the cake."

(Name) sudden expression change made Jane knew how much that cake meant to her."I made that cake for you!"

She fell to her knees, and looked at Jane,"Oh honey! I j-just wanted to make you something for Valentine's day!"She cried out.

Jane sighed and patted her head,"It's okay. We can make our own cake. Is that alright?"

(Name) jumped up, and pointed up the ceiling."That is always right!"

They walked in the kitchen cleaned the previous mess, and started to make a new cake. When it came time to place the cake in the oven, (Name) kept a distance from the oven being open. She wore a mask to protect her face, Jane looked at her."Are sure you don't want to put it in?"

"No, be careful my love."

Jane did so, and shut the oven. This time (Name) let Jane relaxed and she cleaned up the new mess. When she was done the cake was also.

"(Name) you want the first slice?"

"No, you should." She smiled and placed a slice on her plate, they ate and watched a few movies.

It was a decent Valentine's, if only they knew who was spying on them.

"Dave!"John whispered."This is gross, she's my grandma!"

"We've been through alternate worlds and timelines, and you have to keep talking Egderp?"

"Nothing has happen though!"

"With that negative attitude."

* * *

A happy Valentine's to you, and everyone.!


End file.
